


Sudden Reunion

by lcvelace



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: (miles), (not by his choice), Absent Parents, Basically Lola kept the baby, F/M, Gen, I genuinely don't know how to tag this, Single Parents, Teen Pregnancy, Wedding Night, Weddings, What-If, also it's implied Miles was a jerk when he found out about the kid, but nothing goes into detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvelace/pseuds/lcvelace
Summary: It's Frankie's wedding, and Miles hasn't seen Lola in nearly six years.There's no way at all this could get awkward.





	Sudden Reunion

There was a kid sitting in Miles' lap, and he genuinely had no idea who she belonged to.

She was maybe five, with dark brown curls and big eyes, and was clearly not shy. She'd quickly sat herself down in his lap, and he'd been doing his best to amuse her for a few minutes. 

"What are you doing with my daughter?" a voice asked from behind him, and Miles froze. God, it had been a long time since he'd heard that voice. But at least now he knew whose the kid was. 

His. 

"Lola?" he asked rather dumbly as he glanced over his shoulder at the petite blonde, who honestly looked a little panicked, "Uh, long time.." she looked nice in her bridesmaids dress, a purple dress he'd listened to Frankie describe in detail. Empire waist, sweetheart neckline, above the knee. It was a good choice. 

Lola didn't seem as interested in small talk as he was, which was a pretty big change from back in high school. He supposed six years was a long time, "Mia honey," she said as she picked up her daughter, "you worried mommy sick, don't do that again mija," she mumbled into her hair. 

Miles watched the two for a moment, chewing his lip. Lola kept shooting looks at him while she considered what to do. The decision was made for her when Shay swooped in and stole Mia away from Lola, disappearing back into the crowd and leaving them alone. 

"So.." Lola began awkwardly, staring down at her purple heels. 

"She seems like a good kid, I'm glad. I'd hate if those checks were going towards some little shit," he immediately winced, the money was already a spot of contention. It managed to come up whenever Lola would write Miles. 

It was kind of sad that he'd fucked things up so badly she'd only communicate via letter. 

"You don't need to send me money, I've told you this so many times," Lola sighed. She was tireder than he'd ever seen her before, which was exactly why he _did_ have to keep sending them. 

"Lola.. now isn't the time nor the place, okay?" he glanced around, "You know, I never thought I'd meet my daughter for the first time at my little sister's wedding." 

"I never thought you'd meet her, period," Lola admitted, sitting down in the seat beside him, "I.. I've done my best to keep my distance." 

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he snorted, and winced when her elbow collided with his side. Okay, he deserved that. For a lot of reasons. 

"You were an ass when you found out, ya know," she muttered, "a check every couple months doesn't make up for the way you reacted." 

"I'm so sorry, Lola," he said softly, "I.. I should've tried to make it work." 

She snorted, "Look at us, Miles. You were high school valedictorian, you're an Ivy League undergrad, a pretty boy with money. Me? I'm a high school drop out, teen mom, waitress, and all round social pariah. We're incompatible." 

"You didn't need to drop out, I could have supported you!" he protested. 

"I gave birth and my dad died within a month of each other, the world didn't want me to graduate!" there were a few moments of silence, and he was going to respond when she spoke again, "Does it make me a bad person that I've never regretted it?" 

"No." 

"Good, because I didn't. I regretted lying to Tristan, but I didn't regret having sex, and I didn't regret getting pregnant, and I don't regret keeping her. Not ever." 

Miles nodded, "What would you say if I told you I want to be an actual part of her life?" 

Lola froze and turned to look at him, her dark eyes wide, "I.. I don't know." 

"Please Lo, she's my kid." 

Lola bit her lip, "We'll talk more after the wedding. There's gonna have to be ground rules. But.. I don't see why not." 

He smiled softly and leaned over to kiss her cheek, "Thank you." 

Her distressed expression relaxed a little and she giggled, standing and offering him her hand, "Come on, let's dance."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay tbh if Lola hADN'T had an abortion I probably woulda been pissed, because that seems out of character. But this idea was floating around in my head and I had to get it down somewhere.


End file.
